Favors
by yunakitty
Summary: Tetsuya, aka the King, would do anything to get out of his responsibilities as the student council president. Can he coax his VP, Hideaki Nakajima, into helping him out? Perhaps with a little favor? KingxNakajima, yaoi, lemon, one-shot.


"Aw, Hide…give me a break!" Tetsuya groaned, pushing the stack of papers in front of him to the side. "I can't do all this!"

Hideaki Nakajima turned away coldly, pushing his glasses higher with one finger. "You should have thought about that when you decided to be student council president."

Tetsuya, "The King" to his admirers, groaned again, brushing his brown hair out of his eyes. "Come on! Like I knew there was going to be this much paperwork!"

Hideaki turned back to him. "Just quit whining and do it. You spend more time complaining than actually working."

Tetsuya widened his eyes at his friend. "Hey now, Mr. VICE President. You can't tell me what to do!"

Hideaki snorted. "I can, and I will. It is my duty to remind you of yours."

Tetsuya narrowed his eyes at him. "Well, as president, I order you to do all this for me."

Hideaki gave a short, dry laugh. "You wish. Just get it done." He turned away again, walking over to his desk and turning his laptop on.

Tetsuya put his head down. "I can't…" he groaned miserably.

Hideaki didn't respond. He just began typing quickly, once again trying to hack into the treasury. Tetsuya lifted his head, staring over at Hide's computer screen. "Don't do that…Omi is just going to give you another nasty virus."

Hideaki snorted. "That dog got one hit in on me, but I won't allow another. This time, I'm going to leave him begging for mercy." His dark blue eyes glinted cruelly, and the blue glow of the screen reflected itself in his glasses.

Tetsuya clucked his tongue. "It all seems like a waste to me…you guys just keep messing with each other back and forth. Why don't you just get together and jerk each other off and be done with it?" Hide gasped, making Tetsuya roar with laughter. "Oh, come on. Anyone could see that it's just sexual tension between the two of you that makes you do all this hacking to each other."

Hideaki recovered his composure. "As if I would lower myself to that pathetic lap dog of the Queen's. He gets enough pleasure from obeying Kaoru, I'm sure."

Tetsuya stood up, stretching. "I don't know…but what I do know is that you need to get laid." Hide just snorted at that. "Man, that's why you're so uptight! You've got to release that tension sometimes!"

Hide frowned, continuing to type all the while. "I don't have time for things like that."

"You gotta make time, man," Tetsuya told him. He thought for a minute, biting his lip, then he crossed over and locked the door.

Hide didn't look away from his screen, but he spoke. "What are you doing?"

"Making you loosen up," Tetsuya purred, and Hide looked up sharply.

"Cut it out," he commanded, but Tetsuya kept advancing on him from behind, clamping his strong hands down on Hide's shoulders and kneading them. Sweat began to trickle down the side of Hide's face.

"I'll make you a deal…you do my job for me tonight, and…" he slid his right hand down Hide's chest, coming to rest in his lap, "…I'll do a job for you."

Hideaki's face was full of scorn, but he was blushing. "Forget it," he huffed.

Tetsuya rubbed lightly at his rapidly hardening member through his starched khaki pants. "You say forget it, but this is saying 'do it.'" Hide shuddered, and Tetsuya smiled to himself. "So, is it a deal?"

Hide grumbled, but didn't answer one way or another. Tetsuya turned Hide's chair sideways, then came around to the front and kneeled in front of him. "How about this? I'll give you a free preview, but if you want the full thing, you have to promise to do all that paperwork for me."

"Ch-" Hide made a sound of disdain, but he didn't stop Tetsuya as he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. Tetsuya parted Hide's pants to the side, and used two fingers to stroke at Hide's hardness through his black boxers. Hide tried to fight back a groan, but failed, and Tetsuya just smiled as he reached his fingers into the gap in the fabric and pulled Hide's hardness out.

He lowered his mouth to meet it, murmuring in approval at the glistening drop of sweet liquid waiting for his tongue. He lapped it away, making Hide shudder. He covered the tip with his mouth, sucking lightly, while his fingers softly traced up and down the shaft. Hide moaned, tilting his hips up at Tetsuya's mouth. Tetsuya moved down, raking his teeth lightly over the surface of Hide's manhood. He swirled his tongue around and around, and Hide groaned softly, clenching the arms of his chair tightly with his hands.

It had been a very long time, so Hide found himself at the brink of climax very quickly. But Tetsuya seemed to sense it, and he brought his mouth away suddenly. Hide opened his eyes in confusion, his hips trembling with desire. Tetsuya smiled at him. "So, will you do my paperwork for me?"

Hide grumbled, lowering his eyebrows. Tetsuya shrugged. "All right, I guess I'll go back to work..." he started to stand up, but Hide grabbed out desperately at his wrist.

Tetsuya looked back at him. "No...please...keep going..." Hide begged.

Tetsuya narrowed his eyes at him. "And what do I get if I keep going?"

Hide groaned. "I'll do all your paperwork for you..."

Tetsuya smiled. "That's what I wanted to hear," he said as he dropped to his knees, resuming sucking at Hide. Hide cried out in pleasure, grabbing at Tetsuya's rumpled brunette head with his hands.

"Oh, oh..." he moaned, and then he shuddered violently as he released into Tetsuya's waiting mouth. Tetsuya swallowed carefully, then unwrapped his lips from his friend. Hide lay back in the chair, breathing hard and trembling.

Tetsuya smiled. "The stack on the left is ones that need to be proofread, and the stack on the right is things that need to be reviewed and stamped for approval." Hide groaned and nodded, tucking himself back into his boxers and setting his pants right again. "Thanks a million," Tetsuya said, grinning, as he left the student council room.

Hide sighed, then stood up and got to work. A deal is a deal...


End file.
